


My Beautiful Star

by missunsociablecarat_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung is a dance major, Lee Jihoon is a music major, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missunsociablecarat_17/pseuds/missunsociablecarat_17
Summary: I thought that if I continue to wait for him, I can see his face again but sadly I didn't. Not until I chased after him but I was too late. The star was already happy as the sky embrace him that night.





	1. The moon and the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work so I hope you'll like it!

  
Jihoon woke up at the sound of his alarm.  
He went to the kitchen and saw his roommate, Joshua, preparing their breakfast. **“Good Morning”** Joshua said as he placed their plates on the table. **“Morning, hyung!”** Jihoon said as he took the milk from the refrigerator and placed it on the dining table. **“Are you going to Mingyu’s birthday party tonight? The rest of the band will also be there.”** Joshua asked as he eats his cereal **“You know I’m not that kind of person who like parties, right?”** Jihoon said without looking at him. **“I know. That’s why I’m trying to get you out of that little dark room of yours on a Friday night.”** Jihoon just shrugs it off and continued eating his breakfast. **“Come on, it won’t hurt.”** The older boy stated. Jihoon thinks about it for a while, this past few days have been so hectic and he really needs a break. **“Just an hour and I’m coming back home.”** He finally said making the older boy smile. **“Okay! Let’s get ready or else we’ll be late for class.”**  


English class is Jihoon’s favorite, not because it’s his favorite subject but simply because he can peacefully sleep without his professor noticing him. He sat on his usual place, at the very corner of the room, and positioned himself to take a nap. He’s already in his dreamland if it’s not because of someone poking his right arm. **“Ya! Lee Jihoon!”** a familiar voice which made Jihoon face a grumpy one. **“What do you want, Choi Seungcheol?! Can’t you see I’m taking a nap here?!”** Luckily it’s still early and their professor is not yet inside the room. **“Yes, I can see that. Anyways, let me see your homework in our Calculus class. I forgot to do it yesterday cause of the battle and such.”** Jihoon sighed and handed him his notebook **“Here. Now mind your own business and let me sleep.”** **“YES! You’re the best, Jihoon-ah!”**  
Seungcheol was his friend ever since they were three. Since Jihoon wasn’t that much of a sociable child back then, he was often left out in school but luckily Seungcheol was there to stay with him.  


  
_Jihoon was sitting on a swing alone watching his classmates play on the school playground. He felt someone sitting on a vacant swing beside him. “Hi, my name’s Seungcheol, What’s yours?” the little boy asked him “Lee Jihoon” the younger Jihoon said, his haid lowered down because of shyness. “Nice to meet you! Why are you alone?” the boy Seungcheol asked his head leaning to the right. “I just don’t have friends to play with.” Jihoon said looking at the other kids with sadness evident in his little eyes. “Why?” the boy beside him asked “Because I don’t know how to talk to them?” The younger one said while playing with his small fingers. “Then I’ll be your friend from now on!” Seungcheol said while smiling making his cute dimples visible. “Really? Nah, you’ll not gonna last, none of them did. Once they got to know my personality, they left.” Jihoon’s tears threatening to fall down. “I won’t, I promise! I will treat you as my own little brother.”_  


  
Jihoon is really grateful that Seungcheol stayed throughout the years despite being the grumpy man he is. He knew he doesn’t deserve to be his friend. He’s scared that one day, he might do something that can ruin their friendship. Because that’s what he always do to the people who means so much to him: hurt them and make them leave. After two hours, the bell finally rang. Jihoon walked out of the room with Seungcheol. They bumped into Wonwoo and a kid he don’t know yet on their way to the cafeteria.  
**“Hey, bro!”** The kid greeted Seungcheol with a bro hug  
**“Jihoon, this is Hansol, he’s a psychology major too like Wonwoo and he’s also an underground rapper.”** The boy, Hansol, initiated a handshake with Jihoon which the latter gladly accepted  
**“Nice to meet you, Hansol. Looking forward on our future collaboration though.”** Jihoon said  
**“He’s also a music major like Cheol.”** Wonwoo said when he noticed the curious look on the younger lad  
**“Where’s Mingyu, by the way?”** Seungcheol asked when he didn’t see the tall one behind Wonwoo  
**“He’s with Shua and Seokmin for a while, I had to prepare something for him and I can’t do that if he’s always following me you know?”** Wonwoo said **“Well if that’s the case we need to go now, good luck on that Wonwoo!”** Jihoon said as he and Seungcheol waved them goodbye. Lunch passed by so quickly and all of their other classes on that day has come to an end and Jihoon went back to his apartment to change for the said party. He didn’t took so much time for him to pick his outfit, just a red checkered polo shirt tucked in his black skinny pants.  
  
**“You ready to go, Hoon?”** Joshua said. Jihoon noticed the older’s choice of outfit and he wore a black shirt topped with a black denim jacket and pants. **“Yeah. Let’s go.”** He said and with that they left their shared apartment not knowing that something’s going to happen that would change someone’s life ahead.  



	2. The sound of the stars

  
The party was held in a mini club located in the basement of Mingyu’s house. The place was obviously crowded considering that the birthday boy is a social butterfly himself. The wooden dance floor was packed with drunk people dancing their whole life out as if it was their last dance of their life. Jihoon, Joshua and Seokmin went on the table where Mingyu and his friends were sitting. **“Happy Birthday, Gyu!”** Seokmin greeted him with a hug. **“Thanks, Seok! Hey, Joshua hyung!”** Mingyu said while giving Joshua a warm bro hug **“Thanks for coming.”** **“It’s nothing. Happy Birthday, Mingyu.”** Joshua said while handing him a neatly wrapped rectangle box **“I hope you’ll like it, Seok and I bought it for you.”** Mingyu accepted the box with twinkling eyes making him an example of a 6ft. cinnamon roll **“A gift for me? You don’t have to but thanks!”**  
  
Mingyu unwrapped the gift and opened the box revealing a customized gold mike with his initials written on the handle. No words could escape his mouth as he was touched by the couple’s effort. He wrapped the couple into his arms showing how grateful he really is. Finally, Mingyu noticed the small boy behind them. **“Jihoon hyung! You’re here!”** The said boy just smiled and mumbled a small ‘Happy Birthday’ to him.  


  
After the greeting and hugs, Jihoon sat there with a glass of cola in his hands, since he’s not that tolerant when it comes to alcohol. Out of nowhere, Seungcheol appeared with a drink in his hand **“You’re here!”** Seungcheol said a little bit tipsy **“Are you drunk?”** Jihoon said **“Nope, not yet. Can’t believe that Joshua managed to take you out of that cocoon of yours”** **“I’m just staying here for an hour.”** Jihoon said as he drink his cola **“Just an hour? Oh come on!”** the older commented which Jihoon ignored  
  
He noticed someone looking at their direction **“Hey Cheol, you know that man over there? The one with Mingyu and Seokmin?”** Jihoon said which made Seungcheol follow to where he’s looking **“Nope, why?”** Seungcheol said now facing Jihoon **“I think he’s into you. Go talk to him”**  
  
And with that, Jihoon was left all alone again. He checked his phone and looked at the time. It’s already 10:50 in the evening. He decided to look for Joshua, who’s now talking to some people in his major **“Hyung, I gotta go.”** Jihoon said **“You sure you’re gonna be okay? Be safe. Text me when you get home alright?”** Jihoon nodded and left.  


  
He decided to take the bus. He chose to sit near the window as his head now full of thoughts. He let it flow as he look on the view outside the window when he heard someone humming beside him. He can’t help but close his eyes as he imagine stars and galaxies dancing along with the sound of that man’s voice. It all came to an end when the humming stopped. It took Jihoon to realize and open his eyes only to see a figure going out of the bus. His eyes followed the man hoping to see his face but he failed. He got to his stop with disappointment in his heart. When he entered their apartment, he took a quick bath and texted Joshua informing the older that he came home safe and sound and readied himself to sleep with the voice of that unknown man lullabied him to sleep.  



	3. Behind the dark skies

  
_Jihoon was running away from home, literally. His father came back home again, drunk. He was trembling as his father shouted at him, breaking everything he see. Jihoon tried to escape from his strong grip but failed. Luckily, his mother came and saw what was happening. She pulled the child behind her back and begging for her husband to stop. Jihoon was so scared that he ran away from his house, letting his feet to drag him anywhere. He didn’t noticed that his mother followed him, not until he heard a screeching sound. He was at the middle of the road. He can’t seem to move his body and just closed his eyes. “JIHOON!” *thug*. He opened his eyes and saw his loving mother lying on the street, blood everywhere near her. She died saving her dear son._  


  
Jihoon woke up from his nightmare. Sweat all over him, tears flowing nonstop. It took him hours to calm himself down. He stood up and went to the kitchen to drink some water. He thought he already forgot what had happened years ago but sadly he didn’t.  
  
He decided to take a walk around the park to relax himself. Then he went to a café where his close friend was working. It took him thirty minutes to go there from the park. The café itself was cozy and relaxing. **“Good Morning! Welcome to Café Luna, may I take your order?”** He was greeted by an energetic and smiley worker. He was smiling so much that his eyes was just a thin line. **“I would like to have a-“** **“Tall black coffee, French toast and additional butter.”** Said the man behind the worker. **”Hey Hyungwon hyung! Yeah the usual order please.”** Jihoon said, smile plastered on his face. Hyungwon took over the cashier and instructed the other worker to prepare the order. **“It’s been a while. Sorry, he just started working here the other day.”** He said as he pressed something on the monitor. **“It’s fine. Yeah it’s been a while and I really missed going here though.”** Jihoon said as he paid for his order and find a place to sit. He sat to his usual place, the coffee table near the window at the corner of the café. Hyungwon served his order and sat in front of Jihoon. **“So how’s life?”** the former said **“It’s been a hectic week. Projects and stuff. How ‘bout you, hyung?”** Jihoon said as he took a sip of his coffee **“I’m fine though. I’ve been promoted as the manager. That’s why I can talk to you for a few minutes right now.”** The tall man said. They continued their small talked until Hyungwon goes back to work.  


  
Jihoon’s phone rang while he was walking back to their apartment. It was Joshua so he decided to pick it up. **“Hey hyung.”** ** _“Jihoon? Where are you? You’re not on our apartment. You okay?”_** **”Yes hyung, I‘m okay. I just took a walk and went to the café. I’m now on my way back, would you like something?”** **_“No, I’m fine. Thank you. Be safe, okay?”_** **“I will.”**  
  
When he got home, he saw Joshua sipping his coffee while watching the television. **“I’m back.”** Jihoon said as he went to his room. He changed his clothes, sat in front of his computer and started working on some songs. He was so focused on what he’s doing that he didn’t noticed the time. It was already evening when he finished. He went outside to check if Joshua cooked some dinner but the latter was not seen. He saw a small note on the fridge _‘Seokmin and I went to have dinner, I knocked but you didn’t answer so I just left a note.’_  
  
He tried to call Seungcheol but he was also on a date with ‘ **someone** ’ so he was left with no choice but to go to a restaurant and have dinner by himself. _‘I was alone when I had my breakfast, now I’m gonna eat dinner by myself. Great.’_ Jihoon thought to himself. On the way to the restaurant, he saw someone sitting on the swing with a Squirrel mascot on. _‘Why on earth is that thing on a swing?’_ He approached the mascot slowly when he heard it sobbing **“Excuse me, are you okay?”** He cautiously asked and the mascot only nodded its big squirrel head. Jihoon placed his handkerchief on the mascot’s hand and patted his shoulder which made it look to Jihoon, head tilted to its right. Jihoon only smiled and left.  


  
The person inside the mascot was indeed crying but it took only a stranger’s kindness to make him smile. He didn’t clearly see his face but he remembered his voice. The stranger’s voice that melted his heart in an instant. The voice that’s like symphony to his ears. It somehow gave him comfort. It somehow gave him hope to see the good things and opportunities behind the bad things that has happened to him the whole day.  



	4. Engraving the moon to my heart

  
**“Don’t forget your projects to be passed next meeting. Okay, class dismissed.”**  
  
Their music theory professor said and left the room. **“Hey, Jihoon. Could you give these papers to Wonwoo? He forgot to bring it home last night. I can’t give it to him because I have to go to my next class and will probably stay late later. Thanks!”** Seungcheol asked Jihoon and left, not letting the younger protest at his sudden favor. _‘Since when did he get so busy?’_ Jihoon thought as he left the room. While walking at the quiet hallway, he saw a familiar denim jacket. It’s Wonwoo’s. He can’t be wrong, the jacket was a customized gift for him by Sengcheol and Jihoon themselves. He brisk walked towards him and hit the back of his head. **“Jeon Wonwoo!”** Jihoon said with a smile but when the man turned to him his eyes widen. It wasn’t Wonwoo. He can feel his face burning from embarrassment. **“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! AND WHO ARE YOU?!”** the man shouted. Jihoon can only bow and apologized. **“Sorry! I thought you’re my friend. Sorry.”** Jihoon said and ran away. He bumped into Mingyu while he was running **“Jihoon hyung? Why are you running? Your face…what happened?”** Jihoon shook his head and gave him the papers **“Can you give this to Wonwoo please?”** He didn’t wait for Mingyu to answer and left. He went to his class just in time for his professor to enter. The class already started when someone entered the room. He was surprised to see the guy he just hit earlier. Bad luck was Jihoon’s friend for the day, not only he was in the same class with him, there’s only one vacant seat available inside the class and it’s beside him.  


  
Soonyoung’s life wasn’t all luxuries and happiness. He’s been living his life burdened by other people’s expectation. Studying at his current university was his dream but his family were all against it. He wants to be a professional dancer but his parents wants him to be a teacher. It’s been his childhood dream so he decided to pursue it despite his parents’ disapproval. They cut all connections with him, they forced him to move out of the house leaving him nowhere to stay. He went to his best friend and cried all the pain inside his heart. His best friend offered him to stay until he finds a place to stay. He applied for a scholarship and fortunately he got accepted.   
  
It’s been 2 years since he started studying dance major at DC University. He’s been working part-time at multiple stores and restaurants for two years to provide for himself, despite the allowance given to him by the university. He’s been through thin and thick to get to where he is right now and he will not let anyone to take this away from him. He met a lot of people inside the university. He’s known to be the bright and hardworking student he is and loved by most of the professors. **“Soonyoung!”** his friend called him when they realized that he’s spacing out. **“Yeah? Sorry, I’ve been thinking about our dance piece for later.”** Soonyoung said giving his three friends an apologetic smile. **“Hyung, take a break. You haven’t eaten anything yet for lunch. Let’s eat first then we’ll talk about it.”** Chan said. Chan was his favorite junior. Like Soonyoung, Chan is also a hardworking one. He joined the dance team not long ago but he already coped up with how things are. Minghao and Jun are also part of the dance team. Unlike Soonyoung and Chan who were dance majors, Minghao is currently studying Multimedia Arts and Jun is an Acting major. Both of them are Chinese but there’s no language barrier between the four of them.   
  
The university will hold its annual talent show for the students to showcase their talents and the four of them decided to join. Three months was given to them to prepare that’s why the group, to be led by Soonyoung, was using their vacant days and hours to practice their piece. **“So I’ve been thinking, how about we go original for this one?”** Soonyoung said as they started their small meeting **“What do you mean original? We always choreograph our own dances.”** Jun said **“Yeah, we do our own dance steps but can we also make our own song piece for the dance?”** Soonyoung cautiously said. **“I think it’s a good idea but hyung it’s not that easy to make a song, like we’re not that experienced in it.”** Minghao said that made the rest nodded in unison.   
  
**“I’m home!”** He said when he saw his roommate and best friend playing video games on the living room **“Hey Soon!”** his roommate said not even giving Soonyoung a glance **“Ya! If you’re going to welcome me, at least do it warmly.”** He jokingly said and sat next to his friend. Fortunately, his friend stopped playing and talked to Soonyoung **“I’ve heard that you’re going to join the talent show? With your dance mates?”** **“Yeah, how ‘bout you and your friends?”** Soonyoung asked while eating the crackers in front of them. His friend nodded in response. **“Ya, do you know someone who make songs?”** Soonyoung asked hoping that maybe he can help him. It took seconds before his friend answered **“I do know someone, why?”** Soonyoung smiled in relief **“I’ve been thinking of making our own dance song for the talent show, maybe you can ask him if he could help us out?”** His friend reached out for his phone and texted someone, and after a while it rang. **“Hello? Yeah, I have this friend and he needs help on composing a song, can you help him?”** Soonyoung sat straight facing his friend throughout the call hands clasped like a kid praying. **“Okay, yeah sure. I’ll tell him that. Good Night.”** and with that the phone call ended and his friend faced him with a blank expression on his face. **“He told me that he’s kinda busy but he’ll make time for you to meet up and talk.”** When Soonyoung heard it he hugged his friend and thanked him. **“Thank you! Thank you! What did I ever do to deserve you _Wonwoo-ya_?”**  



	5. Secret of the skies

  
Soonyoung arrived at the café Wonwoo told him to meet his friend. Even though he arrived ten minutes earlier he already saw him seating at the corner of the café. Wonwoo said that his friend will be wearing a yellow sweater with black stripes so Soonyoung easily recognized him even though the other was wearing a cap. When he walked towards him, he was surprised to see him. **“You? Why are you here?”** The other who was seating suddenly stood up in surprise **“Don’t tell me you’re Wonwoo’s friend?”** He asked Soonyoung in disbelief. Soonyoung nodded and sat infront of the man. **“I am, my name’s Kwon Soonyoung.”** He composed himself thinking that if things don’t go well they will not have a song for their dance number. **“Lee Jihoon.”** The man infront of him introduced himself as he sat down. They sat in an awkward silence when Jihoon spoke **“Sorry about what happened- you know when I hit you.”** Jihoon said, his head faced down at the floor because of embarrassment. Out of nowhere, Soonyoung didn’t know why he found this little guy cute when he’s embarrassed **“It’s okay, why did you do that by the way?”** Soonyoung asked. **“I thought you’re Wonwoo because of the jacket you were wearing that time. It was our gift to him.”** Soonyoung nodded and insisted that he’ll buy their coffee since it was him who asked for help. When he got their drinks, they started talking about the issue. **“So where exactly do you need help? Soonyoung-ssi?”** Jihoon started the conversation as he took a sip on his coffee. **“My dance team decided to join the talent show three months from now, and I thought of dancing to our own song. But no one knows how to compose one, so if it’s okay with you, can you help us?”** Jihoon took a moment to think about what Soonyoung said, which made the latter nervous and anxious on his seat. **“I’m only here to help but I will not make the whole song, right?”** Jihoon finally said. Soonyoung nodded **“So, will you help us?”** Jihoon smiled at him and nodded that made Soonyoung’s heart relieved.  


  
It’s been two weeks since they started making music. Soonyoung was in charge on writing the lyrics while Jihoon was helping on the melodies. _**“I think we can record the song guide this Saturday, are you free?”**_ Jihoon called Soonyoung as soon as he checked the whole song Soonyoung sent to him. Soonyoung was on his way home when Jihoon called **“Really? Who will sing?”** Soonyoung asked _**“Well, it will be you of course but if you’re not that good at singing then think we’ll have to find someone who will.”**_ **“Do you have to be that straightforward?”** Soonyoung replied as if he was hurt by Jihoon’s statement. He heard him chuckled on the other line **_“What do you expect me to say when I haven’t even heard you sing?”_** This time it was Soonyoung to laugh.  
  
Soonyoung never admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe, he like Jihoon. He just can’t help but think about him. His smile, his laugh, his voice, it was all over his head that sometimes it feels like it’s going to burst from thinking too much. Soonyoung may like Jihoon but he knows in himself that his heart already belongs to _one person and one person only_.  
  
_‘When the sun sets and darkness comes I only remember your warmth Where the stars wrap around us I’m going there, I’ll be there’_  
  
Jihoon was amazed by how Soonyoung wrote the lyrics to the song. In just a short span of time, they already got closer to each other. Besides Seungcheol, Jihoon finds safety on Soonyoung’s presence. He feels like he don’t need to hide who he really is when he’s with Soonyoung. But part of him was afraid to reveal himself to him. Afraid that when Soonyoung was already on his little space he would just go and disappear. There were a lot of things that Jihoon only kept to himself, even Seungcheol was not aware of them. _Because the first time he opened himself to someone, he left without even saying goodbye._  



	6. Where were you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter may contain some disturbing content!!

  
It’s already Soonyoung’s birthday. Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s dance mates prepared a birthday party for him knowing that Soonyoung would probably forget his birthday because he’s so busy. Wonwoo invited Jihoon as they are now friends. Throughout the party, Jihoon was accompanied by Mingyu who was also Soonyoung’s friend. Jihoon found out that Wonwoo and Soonyoung were best friends since they were young. **“Jihoon?”** Jihoon turned to see who’s calling him and saw Hyungwon. **“Hyung? Glad to see you. Why are you here? Are you friends with Soonyoung too?”** Hyungwon stood beside him while holding a glass of wine **“Soonyoung was one of my favorite part-time workers on the café. You remember the one you spoke on the café the last time you went?”** Hyungwon asked and Jihoon nodded **“He was that guy there.** He said as he sipped his wine. **“So that’s why he was kind of familiar when I saw him again.”** The two chatted when Soonyoung appeared in front of them. **“Hyung! You’re here!”** Soonyoung greeted Hyungwon with a bright smile he always wear. **“You came here alone? Or were you with someone?”** Soonyoung sheepishly asked which made Hyungwon chuckled a bit **“I brought my boyfriend here, you want to meet him?”** The two nodded their heads and waited for Hyungwon to come back. Jihoon was busy texting Joshua that he didn’t saw Hyungwon come back holding hands with another tall man beside him. **“Hey baby, these are my friends, Soonyoung, the birthday boy, and-“** **“Jihoon? Jihoon is that you?”** Minhyuk asked. Surprised that he found Jihoon, _at last_. Jihoon, on the other side was also shocked to see Minhyuk in front of him. Tears already forming on his eyes and could fall down any minute. **“You know each other?”** Hyungwon asked but before anyone could speak Jihoon already left the room. Minhyuk faced Hyungwon who was confused about all that is happening **“Baby, I had to go, I’ll explain to you when I go home. Soonyoung-ssi, I’m sorry.”** And with that Minhyuk quietly left the apartment and followed Jihoon.  


  
Jihoon ran but was stopped by Minhyuk. **”Jihoon, wait!”** he said. Jihoon stopped and faced Minhyuk **“What?! What do you want? Why did you followed me? Why didn’t you just stayed there? Minhyuk, why?!”** Seeing Jihoon crying, Minhyuk couldn’t say anything. **“Why did you come back?”** Minhyuk’s tears unknowingly fell from his eyes. **“I’m sorry, Ji.”** was all Minhyuk could say. **“Why did you left? Without even saying goodbye? Do you know how scared I was?! Do you even know how much pain I had to go through knowing that my friend, who I trust the most, whom I thought would accept me, just disappeared after telling him how wounded I am?! Do you even thought of me for a little bit when you’re living a happy life away from me?!”** Jihoon cried. Through all those years he thought that maybe Minhyuk would give him all the answer he wanted but Minhyuk can’t say a thing to him. He knew that he needed to explain all to Jihoon but he just can’t. He wanted to hug him and comfort him but knowing that he’s the reason why Jihoon was crying, he cannot seem to move. Jihoon faced Minhyuk, eyes are red and puffy from all the crying **“Just tell me. Please?”**. Minhyuk took a deep breath and readied himself to explain everything to Jihoon. **“I believe you still remembered that bastard, yeah? He was the reason why I can’t come to you all those times…”**  


  
_Minhyuk was Jihoon’s neighborhood friend that he met at the nearby fountain. Ever since the day they met, they would play at Jihoon’s aunt’s house. After his mom died, his aunt was the only relative that took care of Jihoon. One day, his aunt left them alone on the house while she went to the store. Minhyuk waited for Jihoon to finish taking his bath. He sat on Jihoon’s bed while playing games on his phone. Jihoon came out of the shower and went to his room to put his clothes on. Minhyuk saw Jihoon enter but that’s not what really caught his eyes. It was Jihoon’s scars at the back of his body. When Jihoon was done, he sat on his bed beside Minhyuk. “Ji, are you hiding something from me?” Minhyuk cautiously asked Jihoon which made the latter look at him, confused as to what the other was saying. “Those…scars…where did you get them?” Jihoon was shocked mentally slapping himself for letting Minhyuk see all those scars. Jihoon hesitated, whether to tell him or not. Minhyuk held his hands tight like he was saying that it’s okay, that he will listen. “I got it when I was five.” Jihoon started. Emotions all over his chest as he tried to remember every horrifying moment that night. “I remember him tying my hands together, on the headboard of my bed. Covering my mouth, afraid that I’ll make a noise. He…tried to rape me.” Jihoon was now sobbing, still scared from what happened. Minhyuk didn’t said a word but he let Jihoon cry. He cried and cried until he fell asleep. Minhyuk didn’t left Jihoon’s side until his aunt came home. When Minhyuk entered the door of their house, he saw his step-father on the kitchen. “Where did you go?” “I just went to see my friend near our house. He’s a nice friend!” Minhyuk shared to him “Really? What was his name?” “Lee Jihoon.” Minhyuk said as he went to his room to get a picture frame with a picture of him and Jihoon on it. When his father saw Jihoon, he was outraged and told Minhyuk not to ever play with that friend anymore. Minhyuk didn’t know the reason why but was scared to ask so he just went to his room and cried. The day after his mother woke him up and told him to get in the car. He thought that maybe they’ll eat or something but they didn’t came back. They went to Seoul and left Busan for good. He tried to reach out to Jihoon but whenever he did his step-father would get mad at him. When he graduated from college, he started to live independently. His mother divorced with his step-father. He found out that the reason why his mother did that was because she was continuously beaten up by him. His mother also told him that the boy who used to live near their house on Busan was his son. It turns out that Jihoon’s aunt saw who his step-father was and told his mother that he was Jihoon’s father. The one who did that filthy thing to him._  


  
**“I tried Ji, believe me I tried to find you. I went to your aunt’s house but she already migrated.”** Minhyuk told Jihoon who was now at his arms, crying. **“I’m sorry if I wasn’t there when you need me. _I’m really sorry, Ji_.”** They stayed like that for hours not knowing that Soonyoung also heard everything.  



	7. The colour of the sun that gives hope

  
Jihoon has been absent for three days since that night. He also didn’t came out of his room which made his friends worried sick. Joshua tried talking to him but Jihoon didn't answer nor opened his door. He always leave food in front of his door before he go to school but whenever he comes back, the food was still there, not even touched a little bit.  
  
Seungcheol went to Hyungwon to know what happened but the latter was also clueless. **“I tried to ask him about what happened but he just told me that Jihoon just left, not even saying a word. Besides that, I don’t know what else did they talked about.”** Seungcheol left the café and went to the park nearby Jihoon’s apartment. _‘What happened, Jihoon?’_ Seungcheol shoved his hands on his face, feeling hopeless. He wants to help his best friend but he doesn’t even know where to start. **“Excuse me, you’re Jihoon’s friend right?”** A man standing in front of him asked. **“Yes, I am. Who are you?”** Seungcheol asked. **“I’m Soonyoung. Is he okay already? He’s been absent for three days and I’m kinda worried.”** Soonyoung sat beside Seungcheol. Seungcheol just sighed as he don’t know what to tell him. **“He must’ve gone through a lot. I only see him smiling but seeing him cry that night, I can tell that he’s gone through a lot of pain.”** Soonyoung said, tears starts falling as he remember how Jihoon cried as if he felt half of the pain Jihoon endured. **“You know what happened to Jihoon that night?”** Seungcheol asked. Soonyoung nodded and told him what he saw and what he heard, knowing that Seungcheol was Jihoon’s best friend.  
  
After that, Seungcheol went to Jihoon’s apartment with Soonyoung. When they entered he saw Joshua in front of Jihoon’s door with food on his hands. Joshua saw Seungcheol and shook his head indicating that Jihoon didn’t touched his food again. He walked towards Jihoon’s door and knocked **“Jihoon?”** _No answer._ **“Please open the door. I don’t know all of it but please, I’m here. I’ll listen. Please Jihoon. I told you that I’ll stay right? Even if you ignore me, I’ll come back until you notice me. I will not let you walk through it alone.”** With tears flowing nonstop, Seungcheol didn’t move an inch after he said those words hoping that in any minute Jihoon would open the door but minutes have already passed, there’s still no response from Jihoon. Seungcheol decided to wait on the living room when Jihoon unlocked the door. The three was surprised and relieved when the saw Jihoon in front of Seungcheol, pain and hurt all over him. Seungcheol hugged Jihoon while patting his hair. Jihoon felt his best friend’s warm presence, _it was like coming back home._  
  
Joshua and Soonyoung left the two to talk. They went to the nearby store to buy ice cream. **“Ice cream?”** Soonyoung asked **“Jihoon always eat ice cream when he’s sad or stressed.”** Joshua replied with a smile and went on to buy some ingredients for dinner. They stayed on the park, not wanting to disturbed the two. **“So, Soonyoung, right?”** Joshua started the conversation. Soonyoung smiled at him and nodded. **“How did you two become friends?”** **“Well, it started last month when I asked Jihoon if he can help us make a song needed for our dance. I didn’t know him actually, it was my best friend, Wonwoo, who introduced him to me.”** Soonyoung remembered the very first time he actually met Jihoon, but decided not to tell Joshua though. **“Dance? For the upcoming talent show in the uni?”** Joshua asked **“Yeah, we decided to join again, actually it’s our second time to join.”** Joshua and Soonyoung continued to talk until Joshua received a message from Seungcheol that they can already go home.  
  
**“We’re home.”** Joshua quietly said as soon as he entered their shared apartment. He saw Seungcheol going out of Jihoon’s room. **“Where’s Jihoon? Is he okay?”** Soonyoung abruptly asked which made Seungcheol slightly smile and nod **“He fell asleep while crying a while ago. I guess he didn’t catch any sleep these past few days.”** Seungcheol said as he helped the two carry the groceries to the kitchen.  
  
**“Jihoon? Joshua cooked dinner, let’s eat, yeah?”** Seungcheol woke Jihoon up. Jihoon’s body shifted and looked at his best friend. The smell of cooked food made his stomach growled in hunger. When he entered the kitchen he saw Joshua was putting the side dishes at the table. Joshua smiled at him. Jihoon sat on a chair in front of Seungcheol **“I really had a hard time cooking the dinner because of a certain someone who won't help me cook.”** Joshua said to Jihoon like a kid complaining to his dad. **“What? I told you I’m exhausted because of the music theory project given a while ago. That's why I can't help you with cooking. Besides, I'm not good at it.”** Joshua snickered and sat beside Seungcheol. **“Are we waiting for someone?”** Jihoon asked looking on the plate beside his. **“Yeah, Soonyoung will be joining us.”** Joshua said **“Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung?”** As if on cue, Soonyoung appeared from the kitchen **“Hi, Jihoon.”** Soonyoung greeted him with a smile and sat beside Jihoon. **“Can we eat? I’m starving.”** Seungcheol said as he started digging on his food.  



	8. Overcoming the waves of life together

  
Jihoon decided to ride a bike to go to the university. He was about to reach the doorknob when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw Soonyoung smiling brightly in front of him.  
  
**"Good Morning!"**  
  
**"Hey Soonyoung, what brings you here?"** Jihoon said letting the other enter the apartment. **"I just want to walk with you on your way to the uni."** He euphorically said **"Why? If this has to do something about what happened a few days ago, don't worry, I'm okay now."** Soonyoung's smile left his lips and was replaced by a small pout. **"I just.. It's just that I'm always alone when I go to there everyday. It's kind of lonely, you know?"** Jihoon smiled **"Where's Wonwoo? You live under one roof, why don't you ask with him?"** Soonyoung scoffed **"I tried but how can I ask him to go with me if he's still sleeping and curled up beside Mingyu?"** Jihoon just laughed and they both left Jihoon's apartment.  


  
The school was still the same, it's just that the students became busier because of the upcoming talent show. **"How's the dance practice going?"** Jihoon asked Soonyoung as they enter the university's gate **"It's going well as I expected. The team is working really hard for this show. I'm proud of them."** Soonyoung said. Jihoon just nodded and continued walking until they reach his room. He was about to enter when Soonyoung grabbed his arm **"Hey, uhm are you busy later?"** Soonyoung shyly asked. Jihoon just stared at him curiously which signalled the other to continue speaking **"I was just wondering if you want to see our dance piece for the show."** **"I'll think about it, I'll message you if I can go."** Soonyoung smiled at him **"Okay, see you when I see you!"** and waved Jihoon goodbye.  


  
**"Hyung!"** Seungkwan dramatically called Jihoon as soon as he enter the room. **"What happened to you? You were absent for three days!"** Seungkwan was his close junior and one of the member of their band. Jihoon just shrugged his shoulders and just went to his seat next to Seungcheol. **"Hey man."** Seungcheol greeted him. **"So hyung, did Joshua hyung already told you about the upcoming talent show? The band was asked to play for the opening."** Jihoon muttered a small 'Ah' and nodded **"Let's talk about it later, tell them we'll meet at the music room."** Seungkwan nodded and left.  


  
In the middle of the lecture, Seungcheol handed him a small piece of folded paper.  
  
_'Jihoon, I know you'll be busy but can you help me?'_  
  
Jihoon scribbled some letters and gave it back to Seungcheol.  
  
_'About what?'_  
  
Seungcheol wrote something again and gave it to Jihoon.  
  
_'The team decided to join the talent show and as usual we write our own verses but we can't decide what kind of music we should do.'_  
  
Jihoon took a few seconds before he gave Seungcheol the paper.  
  
_'I have one but I'm afraid it's different from what you usually perform. I think you can use that one. I actually made it a few days ago after we had 'that' talk.'_  
  
Seungcheol looked at Jihoon and mouthed 'really?' which made Jihoon nod his head. Seungcheol smiled as a 'Thank you' to Jihoon.  


  
_'When things get hard, let’s hold hands_  
  
_I’ll pat your shoulders_  
  
_Sometimes, when you get tired from life_  
  
_When things are hard, come to me'_  
  
**"If you want to change some parts, feel free to do it."** Jihoon and Seungcheol only have two classes for the day so they went to Jihoon's room after to listen to the song Jihoon told Seungcheol. **"Can we really use it?"** Jihoon smiled and nodded **"Consider it as my thank you."**  
  
Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol joined the two and listened to the song recommended by Jihoon. **"I love it. I mean, I was worried when you told us the kind of song we'll do but it's better than I expected."** Wonwoo said **"You can still rap but not that fast though."** Jihoon suggested. They started writing some lyrics, suggested by Hansol, and they were done as fast as lightning. They decided to finalize the song next week as the said talent show will be held in just a few weeks.  
  
Jihoon went to the music room where the rest of the band is located. **"He's here."** Joshua said as Jihoon sat between Jeonghan and Seokmin. **"So, what should we do?"** Joshua asked. **"I have an idea."** Jeonghan said and smiled slyly **"I don't like that smile hyung."** Seokmin said which made the rest nod in agreement. **"Why? You didn't even heard it yet."** Jeonghan pouted and put his hands on his chest as if he was hurt by the younger's comment **"Well, what's your 'idea'?"** Jihoon asked. Jeonghan whispered it to Jihoon and he slightly nodded **"I think it's a good one hyung."** Jihoon said to Jeonghan and shared the idea to the rest of the members. **"You really use your head, yeah?"** Joshua teased Jeonghan. **"But who will do the rap?"** Seokmin asked **"I can!"** Seungkwan said and started rapping in front of his hyungs followed by Seokmin which made them laugh. **"I think Jihoon can do it."** Joshua suggested **"I can but I'm not good at writing them."** Jihoon said **"But I know someone who can. Leave it to me."** Jeonghan winked at them and smiled.  



End file.
